Talk:Ineptitude
Potential interaction with multi-attack skills like Barrage, Cyclone Axe, and Hundred Blades seems interesting and, if each attack triggers them (I'm looking at Clumsiness, which indicates that each attack in Hundred Blades really is a separate attack for spell purposes), quite noteworthy (i.e. obscenely damaging). Anyone have previous experience with this? 141.161.54.24 05:31, 7 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, in FoW, our Barrage-spamming ranger got a fix of Spiteful Spirit. After rezzing him, I warned him if he keeps doing it I'll be putting him as a low priority target for healing. Why bother heal someone who's killing himself rapidly, when the same time and energy can be better spent keeping a different party member alive? :But this is really a generic combo (and requires enemy to cooperate with you), so I'm not sure where to mark it (I think marking it everywhere is a bad idea). -PanSola 05:38, 7 January 2006 (UTC) :Ineptitude doesn't interrupt the attack, so it wouldn't do anything interesting, other than the damage, and giving a 90% chance to them to miss with any other attacks. Clumsiness has an interesting interaction with multi-attack skills. If the attack is about to start (i.e. Clumsiness is applied before the skill is hit), then it will interrupt the skill on the first hit, and do nothing else, as thought it'd been interrupted normally. If it's applied DURING the attack animation, then the hits that have been affected, will still hit, but any following ones will not. With Dual Attacks, it counts each attack as a seperate hit, but the first hit, as the skill in whole. So, if you apply it before the skill starts, it interrupts the whole thing, but if you manage to get it in the middle of the attack, then it will interrupt the final attack, but not the first one, halving any damage done, and taking about 1/2 a second off of any conditions that are applied with the attacks. - Patch of Celestia 09:48, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::Hmm... the only places it makes sense to note which skills count as multiple attacks, in my opinion, is in the Attack article. It is both relevant and helpful there. Extraneous here. Especially since I now realize Ineptitude doesn't trigger on every attack, as I first thought (you'd think there would be an "and Ineptitude ends" at the end of the description - like there is for Clumsiness - to make it a bit clearer, but there isn't... go figure; guess the skill descriptions aren't quite as standardized as they could be). ::The only thing I'm still wondering about is whether being Blinded or killed as Ineptitude (or any other similar skill) triggers on one of the attacks in a multi-attack skill will prevent all of the other attacks from going off successfully. The timing there fascinates me. 141.161.54.56 19:49, 7 January 2006 (UTC) The damage formula for Ineptitude is Damage = 7 * (Illusion Magic) + 30. The base damage is 30 and for each point in Illusion Magic, the damage increases by 7 points. Damage from Ineptitude ignores armour. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Conscript (talk • ) 2006-03-16 20:54:35. I just tested it with my mesmer against the Doppelganger and on the Isle of the Nameless. It appears to take effect after the attack action is completed but before the miss chance is calculated. -- Gordon Ecker 04:41, 7 January 2007 (CST) Nerf? Never mind, fixed now. --Krin 23:26, 19 May 2006 (CDT) about time... * Does blinding happen before or after the attack that triggers it? * Was the "low cooldown" written with 20 sec recharge in mind? -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 01:23, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :The attack triggering Ineptitude is, I believe, interrupted, though this is not stated in the description. The blinding is after the attack, but the attack deals no damage because of interruption. -- Emrys Taliesin 21:53, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Regarding the "low cooldown", the hex lasts 4 to 9 seconds and the blinding is 10 seconds, so assuming they don't remove the hex/heal the condition quickly, the caster has at best 1 or 2 seconds and at worst 10 seconds to cope with the attacker (assuming 1v1) --Vortexsam 21:59, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::Not true. The recharge is 20 seconds, plain and simple. 20 seconds is not "low recharge". Atleast not in my opinion, and I wouldn't even dream of any experienced player thinking 20 seconds is "low recharge". I say re-word the note. Spelling error I can't find this anywhere on the internet. Could it be possibly spelt wrong? Dictionary.com: Ineptitude --SK 07:35, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :There was a typo in your search - yours says "inpetitude" which is indeed not a word. Dictionary.com: Ineptitude --Mechasoupx 11:40, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Looks Like a Nerf... The wording of the this skill used to read "For the next X seconds every time target foe attacks..." They nerfed the skill to only work on the first attack after application. Anyone know when this occured? ---Mica :The wording changed but the actual effect has always been the same. --Fyren 16:53, 26 July 2007 (CDT) New Boss? There is a new boss under sig of cap places, but where exactly is this boss located in that area? Dean Harper 18:55, 4 September 2007 (CDT) related skills Why is empathy related (Yes i know damage when attacking, but ineptitude is only once) 21:50, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's punishing for attacking and it's a mesmer skill... however I don't think that's enough for related, so I guess I'll remove it --Gimmethegepgun 21:55, 30 October 2007 (UTC) De-Buff Why don't they nerf Clumsiness, that's what is imbalanced, not those 5 seconds of Ineptitude or the e-management of AI + Nightmare. 137.226.166.14 13:22, 14 November 2007 (UTC) - my comment A.Saturnus 13:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :CLumsiness is now just a different version of this skill. I think both skills should be elites :) ::Because this would strike for 300 on a frenzywar at VoD. And with the spammability, a war would be rendered useless because of this. Even without Frenzy, it is a ridiculous hit to take, and waiting to pass by? No, it was recast too soon... It was sick. -- -- (s)talkpage 16:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, maybe Frenzy isn't the best skill in the game after all? And compare the 150 damage this does in 15 seconds to the 400 damage Clumsiness will do in 15 seconds. A.Saturnus 18:12, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Blind -- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 14 November 2007 (UTC)